


Some Time To Think

by fishstickcode (bodytoflame)



Category: House of Anubis
Genre: F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24112609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bodytoflame/pseuds/fishstickcode
Summary: moved from ffn, original description: Nina and Eddie talk after finding out he is the Osirian. (Neddie friendship)
Relationships: Nina Martin & Eddie Miller
Kudos: 2





	Some Time To Think

**Set slightly before Nina and Fabian kiss in the Season 2 finale**.

"You know she loves you, right?"

"It sure doesn't seem that way sometimes..." Eddie sighed, sitting next to his friend.

"She really does. I can see it by the way she smiles when she sees you. And you know that every time she insults you, she's just hiding the fact that she wants to say something sweet to you, right?" Nina smiled.

"And what about you and Fabian?"

"That's different," She says solemnly.

"Don't give me that, Nina. You know he'll do anything for you."

"I'm just scared."

"Of?"

"Of getting my heart broken. I really like Fabian."

"I know. We all know." Eddie laughs as Nina blushes bright red, "I didn't know you before this year, but from what I understand, you two really care about each other."

"Oh, and where did you hear that," Nina crossed her arms playfully.

"Amber," the two said at the same time.

"Of course," she laughed, sighing.

"Nina," he looked at her gently, "he loves you."

"I wish."

"He really does."

"I don't know though." Nina paused, fidgeting with the hem of her shirt, "I... I love him, and I can't stand when we fight."

"Go, Nina," Eddie smiled, gesturing towards the door as she gave him a puzzled look. "Find him."

"And you go find her."

"I think I need to find myself first."

"You're the Osirian. You can figure it out." She laughed, leaving him alone to think.


End file.
